The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An existing TV set (e.g., a flat-panel TV set) may be stably supported on a supporting object, which may be table top (e.g., a TV cabinet table top), through a base mounted at a lower portion of the TV set. When the TV set is required to be hung on a wall, the base needs to be removed aside. The base of the TV set is only a stressed component, which only plays a role of supporting a display screen assembly of the TV set. In actual implementations, when the TV set is supported on a table top or hung on a wall, the base needs to be mounted on or removed from the TV set. The mounting and removal procedures of the base are time-consuming and laborious, and the base is prone to be damaged.
Further, in the existing TV set, the display screen assembly becomes thinner, and components such as a speaker assembly, a circuit module and a terminal are mounted on the display screen assembly. A loudspeaker of the speaker assembly is designed in a manner of generating sound backwards or downwards, which leads to certain requirements for the thickness of the display screen assembly. Further, the directivity of the sound becomes stronger when the frequency of the sound becomes higher. The backward or downward generating manner of sound may cause reduction of mid-range and treble sounds received directly in front of the TV set, resulting in dry sounds and poor sound quality.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.